Spirits of Senshi :Part 1: Born from Destruction
by Acestar
Summary: The first in a nine part series, about the spiritual guiders and warriors inside the senshi. Part one is about Saturn, as I used it for a sleepover- thanks to Sarri-chan! Please R&R!! DEPENDING ON HOW MANY REVIEWS I GET, I MAY POST UP THE SECOND PART TO T


Born From Destruction  
  
It was the worst battle since the fall of the Silver Millennium. Never had Sailor Moon known so much pain, nor had she ever felt the pain of her battle-mates. She could actually feel their pain every time they were hit, though she got hit very little. It was worse when Chibi Moon got hit- being blood relations, the pain was far stronger. It was some time into the battle before she noticed one key thing- Sailor Mars was already dead.  
  
"Mars!!"  
  
"Sailor Moon, what are you doing?!"  
  
"Mercury, keep fighting! Mars, Mars!!"  
  
"No, Sailor Moon!!"  
  
Mercury had perceived what was the brainwashed Animates' plan. By killing the first scout they could to distract Sailor Moon, they were certain not to get hit by the strongest attacks, and were also open to attack every other scout they could see. And with the guardian, chibi inner and chibi outer senshi also fighting, there were a lot of scouts. Only one was missing- Saturn.  
  
"Mars!! Mars!!"  
  
"Sailor… Moon?"  
  
"Mars! Are you alright?"  
  
"What do you think, meatball head?"  
  
"Oh Mars!!"  
  
"It's strange, it doesn't even hurt much any more……."  
  
"Mars? Mars?? Talk to me!! You can't die!! You're my best friend!! NO!!"  
  
The sudden outburst reacted with the Imperium Silver Crystal locked away in Sailor Moon's heart. Without needing the Holy Grail, Super Sailor Moon now knelt forlornly at the side of the dead Sailor Mars.  
  
"Mars… no…"  
  
Mars' body began to glow. A silvery, shadowy figure started to emerge. It was the spirit of Princess Mars, guardian to Princess Serenity.  
  
"I'm sorry, your highness. See you when I see you…."  
  
"Sailor Moon!!!!"  
  
With tears streaming down her face, Sailor Moon turned behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, I was stalled by an old friend….."  
  
"Palla Palla says hi!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh no… just what I need. A hyperactive blue haired ex enemy. Great. My day just gets better and better."  
  
"My thoughts exactly. Mercury told me about Mars. I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah. Well, at least one one's gone…"  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
"Me and my mouth. MERCURY!!!"  
  
Most of the battle carried on like that, with the gradual downfall of most of the senshi. Before too long, only Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn remained. By that time, having lost her daughter and star seed child, Super Sailor Moon was at her full battle form as Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
"Saturn, we'll never win! They've hardly been hit!"  
  
"Don't worry, your highness. I have a few tricks left…."  
  
Eyeing up who was undoubtedly the weakest Animate, Saturn tested her theory….  
  
"I call the spirit of Neptune, to your queen serve. I ask you to unleash your powers in the name of Neo-Queen Serenity!"  
  
A huge tsunami presently appeared behind the terrified Iron Mouse, sending her screaming from battle. The other Animates looked more unsettled.  
  
"Tricks are good…. I like those tricks!"  
  
"Believe me, your highness- you ain't seen nothing yet!"  
  
  
  
Her eyes now on Heavy Metal Papillon, Saturn smiled as she recited  
  
Another incantation.  
  
"Spirit of Mercury, controller of ice and water, I ask your help! Grant me an icy wind in the name of your ruler!"  
  
And it was done. Heavy Metal Papillon soon found out that butterfly wings don't react well to ice. Soon, following similar incantations, only Galaxia remained. Saturn turned to face her queen.  
  
"Well your highness, I believe I can soon say game, set and…. Umf!!"  
  
She crumpled to the floor at Neo-Queen Serenity's feet, a huge blast- hole issuing smoke from Saturn's back. Galaxia stood triumphantly, a winning smile on her face, smoke billowing from her staff.  
  
"No…. my last and greatest warrior… Saturn…"  
  
"Ohhh… your highness, I am truly sorry. Even you cannot defeat Galaxia alone… I have deserted you again for the last time. I will not do so again……"  
  
"Farewell, I bid you rest and peace with my friends already departed.. may you lead them as I did you."  
  
The now severely angered Queen turned with a truly evil look on her face to face the evil Golden Queen.  
  
"Galaxia. I am ashamed I could ever call you my friend. This is not the first time you have betrayed me- but it will be the last."  
  
"I'll make sure of it."  
  
Both Queens turned to face another glowing figure, suspended above the motionless Saturn.  
  
"I am Loren, spirit of destruction. I cannot be killed, though my host body may be. I cannot be beaten, though my ruler may be. And I cannot be overpowered- although you, Queen Galaxia, can be. Prepare to be conquered."  
  
The Queens were mirrored, both with gaping mouths and wide eyed. Loren just hovered, her Saturn-purple short dress flowing, her lacy wings fluttering and the wreath of flowers upon her head gleaming. For a spirit of destruction, she was surely pretty……. Only then did Neo-Queen Serenity notice a fairy necklace around her pale neck- it was the one she'd bought Saturn for her 13th birthday.. the fifth time around.  
  
"Ooh, little spirit of destruction, are you? Well, Golden Queen Galaxia fears not death or conquest! You, being a spirit, cannot touch me, and you do not seem capable of magic. Tell me, how will you kill me?"  
  
"With help from my queen. Serenity, the spirit of your mother still lives. Here, use it to guide you."  
  
From the necklace came another spirit- the spirit of the long-dead Queen Serenity. She floated towards her daughter, and passed into her. As if coming from a trance, and using her mother's voice, Neo-Queen Serenity spoke.  
  
"Loren, I thank you. I am the eternal spirit of Serenity. I lend you my powers, Loren, to help you vanquish this evil mistress."  
  
The Imperium Silver Crystal floated from Serenity's body to Loren's hand.  
  
"Power of Serenity, power of the princess Lorenith, spirits of dead soldiers, I ask you to serve those higher than you!"  
  
Queen Serenity (and Neo-Queen Serenity) joined in for the last sentence.  
  
"From the power of the Silver Millennium, the rulers of all worlds banish you to eternal misery with the souls of those who you called your minions! May they give you your just rewards!"  
  
With a howl, Galaxia disappeared. Serenity turned to Loren.  
  
"Loren, how may I thank you?"  
  
"You need not. I will return to you the things you miss. You mother will live inside of you forever- and I hope I need never return like this again. Just remember- never get Saturn angry. I still live inside of her, you know!"  
  
As Loren disappeared, the lifeless forms of the senshi started to stir. All of them sat up, shook their heads and started shakily to walk next to their Queen.  
  
"Loren, I meant to ask you- do you ever help Saturn from inside of her?"  
  
"Sure- where do you think she gets all her speeches from!!" 


End file.
